Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/28 December 2012
02:49 ? 02:49 seen it? 02:51 Yeah 02:51 Yeah ive seen it 02:58 :P 03:24 :/ 03:29 :/ 03:42 Hey crab 03:44 herro 04:53 Hi 05:22 MediaWiki:Emoticons 05:28 (squirrel) 05:34 Hiya 06:13 Hiya 06:25 herro 06:30 Hiya 06:32 User:EyclopsGaint 06:34 Hey 06:34 Hey, Pesky, keep watch here for a guy with a VERY bad pic on 06:35 It's... porn, needless to say, and if you see his userpage, permaban him. Until he agrees to change that ugly avatar. User is http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User:EyclopsGaint 06:36 And its the most fucking creepy thing i have seen so far on this wiki. :v es 06:36 :ves: 06:58 Hiya 06:58 Escape from madness 06:58 *shudder* 06:58 Where's the madness? >:/:/" height="19" width="19"> 06:58 Does the bot have to be here? 06:58 Yup 06:58 Yes. 06:58 Why? 06:58 Why? 06:58 PM me about it 06:59 Because, it logs chat 06:59 I grew tired of having to use screenshots and such. >_> 06:59 Ok 06:59 Katelin! 06:59 Where are you? 06:59 ? 07:00 Huh? 07:00 In another wiki? 07:00 Um, you were at T39CMB Wiki, no? 07:01 No 07:01 Maybe 07:01 Wait...... 07:01 Where's Mark? 07:02 He was just here! *stamps foot8 07:02 * 07:02 ... 07:02 Yes! 07:02 Hi 07:02 Okay, our wiki is now..... 07:02 Like...... 07:02 Flooded 07:02 Is it bad? 07:02 Yes,....I just left to come here 07:02 It's nice and quiet *sighs* 07:02 I can't do over 6 or 7 people 07:03 They talk a lot.... 07:03 Hiya 07:03 I'd better go supervise......I feel like a babysitter...... 07:03 Oh god. 07:03 hey Jon! 07:03 Alex...... 07:03 WHO LINKED HERE!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!? 07:03 If you say ninja one more time......... 07:03 All I saw was post after post 07:03 I promise I didn't link anyone..... 07:03 Alex? 07:03 Wasn't me... 07:03 No ninja, plz........ 07:03 Plz oh plz 07:04 Lol 07:04 I got my fill a while back... 07:04 Alex, I recommend verily that you go elsewhere if you intend on spamming. 07:04 She isn't talking *whispers* 07:04 Lol 07:04 So she's not spamming 07:04 Alex? 07:04 Yes, Alex 07:04 Who else? 07:04 No, Alex? 07:04 Id see any other girls in here, but me and clearly I'm talking... 07:04 Ooooh 07:05 Hm.....she's probably just watching...... 07:05 Or talking on another chat... 07:05 She say Jon 07:05 Saw* 07:05 Alex? 07:05 Yes 07:06 IUser:Setheo 07:06 User:Setheo^ 07:06 What about him? 07:06 What about it? 07:06 Hello. 07:06 Idk even care about him..... 07:06 Hey Demo! 07:06 How are you? 07:06 Back, heya bill, hi Lyric 07:07 Lol 07:07 I'm ok, and you? 07:07 OK, he's unbanned now 07:07 Tired actually 07:07 (hmm) 07:07 So what's up y'all 07:07 *? 07:07 And Ill 07:07 say hi to me? :3 07:07 ill* 07:07 Hi to me 07:07 Hiya Giant! :D 07:07 Said it 07:07 :P 07:07 ^^ 07:07 Ha ha ha 07:07 ............. 07:07 :P 07:08 :) 07:08 :D 07:08 So........what's up? 07:08 7 people here 07:08 There's...what......12 at the mb? 07:08 The normal chat is populated. 07:08 I cant be near that many people 07:08 Nope.....8......some ppl left..... 07:09 and there is another girl there yes. 07:09 Is it safe to go back? 07:09 Actually 9...........I didn't count myself (talking about my main chat) 07:09 Um....... 07:09 or is it still fast chatter? 07:09 Not if you don't want to talk to 9 ppl at once....... 07:09 Ok 07:09 It's fast chatter 07:09 Really fast 07:09 what wiki? 07:09 I'll stay here 07:09 The 39 Clues mb wikia 07:10 What IS Alex DOING? 07:10 IDK, let's see 07:10 *pokes Alex* 07:10 Stuff? 07:10 IDK 07:10 Alex 07:10 Probably, Demo....... 07:10 :P 07:10 Wake up 07:10 Imma kick her and see if she's paying attention. 07:10 *pokes Alex again* 07:10 ... D: 07:10 *sighs* 07:10 She spies on us. D: 07:10 No kicking Jon 07:10 I'd rather ya not kick her....... 07:10 CRAP 07:10 LOL 07:10 WRong button dammit 07:10 LOL 07:10 LOL 07:10 LOL 07:11 LOL 07:11 *falls over laughing* 07:11 LMAO 07:11 Can't. Breathe. 07:11 Too. Funny. 07:11 LOL Kate 07:11 OK, she's no longer mod thank god 07:11 http://zelda-quotes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia 07:11 *snickers* 07:11 Lyric, try to reduce the usage of caps/repetitions. 07:11 Sorry *sighs* 07:12 I'll try my best 07:12 Lol 07:12 Is this better...? 07:12 In a way. 07:12 Ok, good :D 07:13 I just might need to be reminded every few........minutes...... 07:13 :) 07:13 Dementia? :| 07:13 lol 07:14 Alex? 07:14 It took you that long? :| 07:14 ............... 07:14 Alex? 07:14 You ok? 07:14 She maybe was AFK? 07:14 Alex, please answer me........ 07:14 Demo 07:14 Well, clearly, she's still not talking....... 07:14 :youcantexplainthat: 07:15 Alex? 07:15 Please talk..... 07:15 If she was AFK, she wouldn't have came back in 07:15 Alex? 07:15 But that would be the reason she took so long... -_- 07:15 Think before talking. 07:15 But that means she isn't AFK now 07:15 -_- 07:16 I used Simple Past. 07:16 Chill plz 07:17 <1DTwizzlers13> Hi 07:17 Hello. 07:17 Alex spoke! 07:17 Hi. 07:17 O.O 07:17 "It.. it spoke..." 07:17 -Midna 07:17 07:17 07:18 Bill, please no empty spaces. 07:18 What? 07:18 Alex!!!!!!!!!! *hugs* 07:18 *Alex!!! 07:18 ^.^)b 07:18 Rude, Jon. Very rude 07:18 What? >:/:/" height="19" width="19"> 07:18 /:< 07:18 You know what 07:18 :< 07:18 Rude 07:18 <1DTwizzlers13> Asshole 07:18 Apparently not :troll: 07:18 Or so 07:18 Stop doing that Cead. 07:19 OK 07:19 Se 07:19 Se? 07:19 See? 07:19 Power abuser 07:19 I was about to say.... what would Se be... 07:19 That was not nice 07:19 I did nothing "Rude" to my knowledge.... @LyricGirl 07:19 Don't do it again 07:20 LOL Bill, since when have you known me to be nice? 07:20 You and your sensitivety *grumbles* 07:20 And since when can you tell me not to do something? :| 07:20 Since now 07:20 I can tell you to do something. 07:20 *hides behind Demo* 07:20 You can not use your power 07:20 OK, Bill, well, good luck. :) 07:20 O rly? 07:20 just for your needs 07:20 *Looks at Kick button* 07:20 I think I can. 07:20 Looks at Kill button 07:21 *facepalm* Boys *mutters* 07:21 Anyway... what was I going to type in that PM box... 07:21 K, Bill, go on 07:21 Bye Giant! 07:21 :goodluck: 07:21 Mark, don't get yourself...... 07:21 :ban: 07:21 D: 07:21 Don't do anything to tick Jon off......... 07:21 :hammer: 07:21 :p ower abuser: 07:21 Y U NO show up 07:21 *cough* I'm leaving this to Demo...... 07:21 Coz you cant make emotes 07:22 Kate 07:22 Hmph 07:22 Is the wiki safe now? 07:22 Gues I can take all the MHWiki emotes off then, huh? 07:22 No it's not, Mark 07:22 Because I can't make them, right? 07:22 :) 07:22 Damn 07:22 But I suggest you head that way............ 07:22 *glances at Jon* 07:22 No quieter place 07:22 You don't wanna get in trouble....... 07:22 ? 07:23 Ok 07:23 *Mutters to self* Be of smartassness a little more careful. 07:23 If you wanna chat PM 07:23 *glares* 07:23 Okay, Mark 07:23 Wait, on here? Or the other chat? 07:23 *mutters to self* Some people here.....*trails off* 07:24 Okay, I think it's kinda safe to go back if ya wanna, Mark 07:24 I feel like such a...... 07:24 KK refresh 07:25 Okay, scratch that..... 07:25 So what's up? 07:25 Ohai, Halcyon 07:25 Hya 07:25 Hi 07:25 You missed what almost became a Bill vs. Cead fight 07:25 .............................. 07:26 XD 07:26 And you almost missed Lyric blowing up in Jon's face 07:26 ... 07:26 ... 07:26 Okay, correction Bill & Lyric vs. Cead........ 07:26 :seriously: Now. How much luck do people expect to have when fighting Admins? 07:27 JK JK 07:27 07:27 *glares* 07:27 Anyway, LyricGirl, Kate whatever :P Say in PM what exactly I did rude 07:27 I don't remember now...... 07:27 Otherwise *Shrugs* I'll have to make an assumption. 07:27 Something to do with Alex....... 07:27 Then she left...... 07:27 You kicked Alex. 07:27 And I refreshed....... 07:27 Cead 07:27 And lost it 07:27 It wasn't kicking her that ticked me off 07:27 Yeah? 07:27 07:27 I need you to do something to the blog series. 07:28 What about it? I tried to edit it last night and was too tired x_x 07:28 add /Font Sizes 07:28 So, gimme link 07:28 instead of just Font Sizes 07:28 In your blog 07:28 because I can't change it. 07:28 In the blog here? 07:28 You mean "It... it spoke!"? 07:28 Yes, Demo 07:28 That 07:29 Hey Alex...... 07:29 :D 07:29 Are you going to talk? 07:29 That was very rude. 07:29 I was quoting something, jeez. 07:29 Thank you! Someone agrees! 07:29 Yeah. 07:29 Still. 07:29 Wrong place, wrong time. 07:29 It was a fitting quote, and it had 07:29 -Midna under it. 07:29 Hola Twizzlers. 07:29 <1DTwizzlers13> Yeah 07:29 <1DTwizzlers13> Its Alex! 07:29 A FITTING QUOTE 07:29 OK, whatever. 07:29 You....... 07:29 You.......... 07:29 *glares* 07:29 Yes, a fitting quote. 07:30 B) You can glare all you want, little lady. 07:30 I could quote a heck of a lotta crap about........ 07:30 :troll: 07:30 About what? 07:30 <1DTwizzlers13> I was a flight risk with the fear if falling, wondering why we bother with love when it never lasts 07:30 *Cowboy hat on* But it ain't gonna do you no good. 07:30 How you just failed? 07:30 And you could, Kate 07:30 *facepalm* Alex... 07:30 But you just need to put who the quote is from 07:30 <1DTwizzlers13> Lalala 07:30 I don't mind quotes in themselves. 07:30 <1DTwizzlers13> what? 07:30 Thanks, smart aleck *mutters* 07:30 I find it very ridiculous that you ban Bass for calling a scene horrible seeing it as insult, but can't see this as insult although it obviously is. 07:31 Alex......why are you singing? 07:31 LOL Demo 07:31 <1DTwizzlers13> -Taylor Swift, Mine 07:31 *clears throat* 07:31 <1DTwizzlers13> there is your quote 07:31 I didn't intend it as an insult 07:31 <1DTwizzlers13> I felt like it 07:31 I was quoting something, again 07:31 Still it came like an insult. 07:31 I am not a flight risk..... 07:31 OK, Demo, OK 07:31 And I have no fear of falling....... 07:31 "Better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak out and remove all doubt" ~ Abraham Lincoln 07:31 <1DTwizzlers13> That line.... is totally a discription if my life 07:32 Ha ha ha, Good one, Halcyon 07:32 Why thank you. 07:32 Oooh.......um......I'm sorry Alex 07:32 *bows* 07:32 Maybe I need to listen to Abe Lincoln more 07:32 XD 07:32 We all do. 07:32 <1DTwizzlers13> Its cool, Kate 07:32 Wasn't it Lincoln who Obama compared himself too? 07:32 to^ 07:32 I dunno. >.< 07:33 ............ 07:33 But Obama certainly isn't like Abe. 07:33 Obama is the polar opposite, 07:33 and a bad polar opposite at that. 07:34 I'm gonna get on through my ipod 07:34 "In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." ~ Martin Luther King JR. 07:34 07:34 <1DTwizzlers13> Kk 07:34 Bye Kate 07:34 Gtg my aunt needs the computer for an hour 07:34 <1DTwizzlers13> Kk 07:34 Alex, don't do anything...... 07:34 Stupid 07:34 Please 07:34 cu 07:34 <1DTwizzlers13> … 07:34 LOL 07:34 Okay, Alex? 07:34 <1DTwizzlers13> . 07:34 Just.......don't. 07:34 <1DTwizzlers13> ………… 07:34 And Jon, don't overreact, k? 07:34 Enough dots. 07:35 <1DTwizzlers13> Imma leave 07:35 <1DTwizzlers13> Bye 07:35 KK 07:35 It's not good for you. :P 07:35 Byezez 07:35 Bye Alex! See y'all! 07:35 Lyric: Silence and leave already 07:35 Jessh. 07:35 No, it's good for the wiki though :troll: Just kidding 07:35 XD 07:35 :ves: 07:35 XDDDDDD 07:36 Good 'un, eh? 07:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1twaAn6ZQ78 07:43 ohai 07:44 its late.. 07:44 im gonna sleep 07:44 cya 07:44 OK 07:44 Byezez 07:47 Hiya 07:47 Alex left? :( 07:48 Oh hi, Jon. Did u overreact any? :P 07:49 Yeah 07:49 :) 07:49 Just kidding. 07:49 :P Good 07:50 wb 07:50 I tried singing into my mic *hangs head in shame* it was awful... 07:50 Thx Demo! 07:51 wb 07:51 Alex :D 07:51 Ohai 07:51 Did u do anything stupid? 07:51 She left pretty soon after you left. 07:52 Ok, great job, Alex! :D 07:52 Well :( 07:52 Bye ;( 07:55 Long ago, but not so very long ago... 07:56 The world was different, yes it was... 07:57 Settled down and you 07:57 Built a town 07:57 and made it live 07:58 And u watched it grow... 07:58 It was your town 07:58 Time goes by, and time brings changes, you change too. 07:58 Nothing comes that you can't handle, so on you go. 07:59 Never see it comin'... 07:59 The world caves in on you 07:59 On your town 08:00 Main street isn't main streeet anymore........ 08:00 Nothing you can do 08:00 Lights don't shine as brightly, as they've shown before 08:01 Lights dont shine as brightly as they shown before 08:01 Lol 08:01 *shone 08:01 Tell the truth, lights don't shine at all 08:01 Tell the truth 08:02 XD We keep posting the same thing 08:02 That's all I remember :P 08:02 Sun comes up each morning 08:03 just like it's always done 08:03 its^ 08:03 Get up 08:03 go to work 08:03 start the day 08:03 Open up for business that's never gonna come 08:03 As the world rolls by, a million miles away 08:03 Main street isn't main street any more 08:03 no one seems to need us liek they did before 08:03 Hard to find a reason, left to stay 08:04 But it's ouuuuuuuuuuuur town 08:04 >:P 08:04 Love it anyway 08:04 Coe 08:04 come^ 08:04 what 08:04 may 08:04 It's ouuuuuuuur town 08:04 :P 08:05 Hey, Kate.. 08:05 I have a request... 08:05 Yes? 08:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=liPJvM1INuA if you could download this video and sing Our Town to it, that'd be awesome.. ;) 08:05 Becausr that's the instrumental only 08:05 ... 08:06 Oh fine *sighs* 08:06 REALLY!?!?!?!?! 08:06 yayayayayayayay 08:06 :P 08:06 U owe me 08:06 Lemme learn all of it first... 08:07 :D :D I do 08:07 And not be sick... 08:07 I tried to buy a program for you but NO 08:07 :P 08:07 Cead, Theory. 08:07 Lol I said thank u! 08:10 :P 08:10 Oh goodness..I just tried to sing..... O_O 08:10 Alex! :D 08:11 Alex...? 08:11 http://www.lyricsfreak.com/j/james+taylor/our+town_20575326.html 08:11 Thx :P 08:11 <1DTwizzlers13> UGH 08:11 What is it? 08:11 <1DTwizzlers13> TEMPLE RUN IS HARD AFTER 3000M 08:11 Yay! :D 08:11 Please don't spam. 08:11 Lol 08:12 I prefer One Epic Knight :D 08:12 <1DTwizzlers13> Who now? 08:12 It's similar to temple run 08:13 U get a sword and shield...u kill monsters... 08:13 <1DTwizzlers13> Is it free? 08:13 Its fun :D 08:13 Yes 08:13 :D 08:14 <1DTwizzlers13> kk brb 08:14 Another day, another dungeon. Except, it's night and it's the same dungeon. 08:14 Kk Alex 08:15 <1DTwizzlers13> Uhh ok 08:15 <1DTwizzlers13> It is installing 08:15 <1DTwizzlers13> So whatcha doin? 08:17 <1DTwizzlers13> GET OUT GET OUTTA MY HEAD AND FALL INTO MY ARMS INSTEAD 08:17 Listening to music. :P 08:17 <1DTwizzlers13> I DONT DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS 08:17 <1DTwizzlers13> MUSIC 08:17 <1DTwizzlers13> Me too 08:17 <1DTwizzlers13> brb 08:17 <1DTwizzlers13> gotta check on my bro 08:18 ...is this the best place for that? *whispers* 08:18 Kk 08:18 Fly Me Too The Moon :) Good song 08:18 *To 08:19 <1DTwizzlers13> :P 08:19 Lol just found my song 08:19 <1DTwizzlers13> Hehehehehe 08:20 <1DTwizzlers13> my brother is such an idiot sometimes 08:20 Lol 08:20 <1DTwizzlers13> him an his friend Wolfie (dont ask) they got the little helicopter stuck in the tree 08:20 Redneck Woman is so me :P 08:20 <1DTwizzlers13> Uhhh 08:20 XD Alex 08:20 <1DTwizzlers13> Im sticking with Last First Kiss :D 08:21 Just minus the drinks and cussing :P 08:21 Lol 08:21 <1DTwizzlers13> Uh-huh uh-huh 08:21 Alex this is sooo u! 08:22 Here For The Party 08:22 <1DTwizzlers13> O_o 08:22 <1DTwizzlers13> Okkkkay 08:22 Lol 08:22 <1DTwizzlers13> can I look it up? 08:22 Gonna get a little crazy just because I can! 08:22 Yea lol 08:23 Gretchen Wilson (I think) 08:23 Huh? 08:23 A song... 08:23 Oh yeah... TP theme.. *Melts away* 08:24 In my mind....Cheater Cheater is my song for my worst ex lol 08:25 BETTER YET THE DARK WORLD THEME ON ORCHESTRA HOLY CRAP 08:25 Lol 08:25 *Beats a cat because the song is so awesome* 08:25 DIE CAT DIE 08:25 DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE 08:25 ..... 08:25 MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW 08:26 Stop spamming. 08:26 Must.. have music... 08:26 Fine 08:26 *starts singing Cowboy Love* 08:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xd-jThRvlYI 08:27 Dude, u have to listen to Nothin' To Lose 08:27 No 08:27 >:P 08:27 JK 08:27 It's sooo good! 08:27 I guess maybe later 08:27 Lol 08:27 <1DTwizzlers13> Hell ya 08:28 LOL Alex 08:28 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ye5TV9pa_4Y 08:28 <1DTwizzlers13> Was listening to the RedNrck woman song :P 08:28 Is that ur song Alex? 08:28 Lol 08:28 <1DTwizzlers13> Ehh 08:28 <1DTwizzlers13> Idk 08:28 <1DTwizzlers13> I dont really have a song 08:28 'Angels Fall Sometimes' 08:28 <1DTwizzlers13> I AM SPECIAL :D 08:29 Lol 08:29 Btw I'm over E. :) 08:29 High five! 08:29 <1DTwizzlers13> Erg i need to get motivated but Im too lazy 08:30 <1DTwizzlers13> over E? 08:30 <1DTwizzlers13> waz dat 08:30 Yea! 08:30 <1DTwizzlers13> ??? 08:30 <1DTwizzlers13> huh? 08:30 Ethan, goodness 08:30 <1DTwizzlers13> YOU LOST ME ;( 08:30 <1DTwizzlers13> I AM LOST 08:30 <1DTwizzlers13> D: 08:30 *facepalm* 08:30 <1DTwizzlers13> I getthat a lot 08:30 I don't like him anymore 08:30 <1DTwizzlers13> :d 08:31 <1DTwizzlers13> I know 08:31 Good :D 08:31 <1DTwizzlers13> I dont like Ricky anymore 08:31 <1DTwizzlers13> Or Jon 08:31 Do u believe me? 08:31 <1DTwizzlers13> I do 08:31 <1DTwizzlers13> Sup, Markie? 08:31 Good :D 08:31 :) 08:31 Hey Mark! 08:31 Hi 08:32 <1DTwizzlers13> Kate, you need to get an Avatar 08:32 Yeah 08:32 Make it good. 08:32 Im on my iPod... 08:32 Oh 08:32 Yea 08:32 <1DTwizzlers13> Okay, but still 08:32 <1DTwizzlers13> You do :D 08:32 Next time you're on your laptop 08:32 Hm? 08:32 I will. I will 08:32 What is happening? 08:33 Oh wait 08:33 I don't care nvm 08:33 >:D 08:33 :troll: 08:33 Hmph 08:33 Ha ha 08:33 Oh he ha 08:33 Uh huh... 08:33 <1DTwizzlers13> I was having a good time! Why ruin it Jon? 08:33 <1DTwizzlers13> ;( 08:33 And I thought my jokes werebad 08:33 Because I must. 08:33 :) 08:33 http://www.w3schools.com/tags/ref_colorpicker.asp 08:33 <1DTwizzlers13> Mhm 08:33 JK 08:33 Guess u don't want that song Jon... 08:34 *Hugs briefly* I don't try I just do. :3 08:34 :P 08:34 Ok 08:34 D: :< 08:34 I go in 5 mins 08:34 <1DTwizzlers13> Uh-huh *pushes away* 08:34 *hides* 08:34 What? 08:34 Aw that sucks Mark 08:34 I know 08:34 <1DTwizzlers13> *looks around* where'd she go? 08:34 :( 08:35 <1DTwizzlers13> AHHH WHERE DID THAT VOICE COME FROM?!?!?! 08:35 I'm hiding behind Mark 08:35 Lol 08:35 :) 08:35 I'll save you! 08:35 :P 08:35 <1DTwizzlers13> *looks behind Mark- KATE 08:35 <1DTwizzlers13> Long time no see :D 08:35 Lol 08:35 *jumps* 08:36 <1DTwizzlers13> okay, well never see... but not the point 08:36 You scared me! 08:36 LOL 08:36 XD 08:36 <1DTwizzlers13> I scared you? Cool (ninja) 08:36 Lol 08:37 <1DTwizzlers13> (Ninja2) 08:37 <1DTwizzlers13> Awww 08:37 Yeah 08:37 <1DTwizzlers13> the Psi emotes are WAYYY COOLER 08:37 It doesn't work?, 08:37 ! 08:37 This is a very bad song but I love it! 08:37 What song? 08:38 <1DTwizzlers13> *looks around* i see no song 08:38 Pickin' Wildflowers 08:38 <1DTwizzlers13> (Hmm) 08:38 <1DTwizzlers13> I LOVE THAT FACE 08:38 Never heard of it 08:38 <1DTwizzlers13> Brb 08:38 :/ 08:38 Keith Anderson 08:38 <1DTwizzlers13> YT!!! 08:38 :\ 08:38 /:) 08:38 Kk Alex 08:38 how? 08:39 Idk 08:39 0.0 08:39 Hmm 08:39 Hi 08:39 Oh, hi Abhi 08:39 hey 08:39 Who is this? 08:40 im confused by the question.... 08:40 Hi? 08:40 W*! 08:40 Who is this? 08:40 *! 08:40 I have to go 08:40 a person 08:40 Idk 08:40 Like now 08:40 So 08:40 bye 08:40 cya 08:40 08:40 Bye! :( 08:40 Bye Katelin 08:41 Bye Alex 08:41 Bye other person 08:41 Cya! 08:41 Bye 08:41 Oh, wait, Blackfoot. 08:41 or bill whatever^ 08:41 ill go too, (keep helping with the theory wiki) 08:42 Anyway... this is Abhi09, a past Admin here 08:42 He's been here since 2011 iirc. 08:42 Hi! 08:42 i dunno lol all i know is that i outdate almost all of the recent admins 08:42 <1DTwizzlers13> Hey! I know what THAT song is about 08:42 cya 08:42 Bue! 08:43 *Bye 08:43 ... 08:43 Told u it was bad 08:43 <1DTwizzlers13> Kate cant type right now 08:43 <1DTwizzlers13> (Hmm) it was funny 08:44 <1DTwizzlers13> Kinda like Katy Perry's Birds and Bees song 08:44 Yup 08:44 <1DTwizzlers13> Which is hilarious 08:44 <1DTwizzlers13> i think my brain wants to get out of my head 08:44 Need You Now is a good song 08:44 <1DTwizzlers13> it thinks my bead is uninhabitable ir something... 08:45 <1DTwizzlers13> By Lady Antebellum? 08:45 <1DTwizzlers13> Sp 08:45 Mine isn't 08:45 <1DTwizzlers13> Huh 08:45 <1DTwizzlers13> Welp MY HEAD HUWITS 08:45 <1DTwizzlers13> Imm get some asprin brb 08:46 Jk and yes 08:46 *Kk 08:46 My head hurts 08:47 :( 08:47 I'm sry guys. :( Ditto 08:48 I hope someone acts like this for me when I grow up....*listens to song* 08:49 <1DTwizzlers13> Yeah 08:49 Nothing To Prove ~ Lonestar 08:50 <1DTwizzlers13> Wanted- Hunter Hayes 08:50 <1DTwizzlers13> idk why I lovethat song sooo much 08:51 I've got Speed stuck in my head. 'Can you give me speed? How fast will it go? Can it get me over quickly 0 to 60 and outrun her memory....' 08:51 Lol 08:52 <1DTwizzlers13> *whispers* someone likes country 08:52 I do 08:52 I like country 08:52 <1DTwizzlers13> i know :p 08:52 This is what I want when I grow up. Just Another Day In Paradise ~ Phil Vassar XD 08:53 Yes, I do too... 08:53 I LOVE country! :D 08:54 So whatcha y'all doin'? 08:54 <1DTwizzlers13> Makin Ramen noodles 08:54 Hello 08:54 Mark! :D 08:54 Alex? 08:54 Lll 08:54 :( 08:55 She is back 08:55 Yay! :D 08:55 <1DTwizzlers13> Sorry 08:55 <1DTwizzlers13> Nook was acting up 08:55 <1DTwizzlers13> I would never leave without sayin something :D 08:55 <1DTwizzlers13> duhh 08:55 Nor would I 08:55 Lol :D 08:55 :d 08:56 I love Rascal Flatts :D 08:56 <1DTwizzlers13> I'd probably never leave if I didnt have to 08:56 What is better Jon, Halo or Cod? 08:57 Lol Alex 08:57 Lol 08:57 It is quite fun with you guys 08:57 But 08:57 Huh?> 08:57 Neither. 08:57 Monstr Hunter is better. :| 08:57 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cl_7xA8EqO8 08:58 Looking at a screen does kind of make it worse 08:58 Zeld RULES and BEATS ALL 08:58 But not that much 08:58 *Zelda 08:58 Jon 08:58 <1DTwizzlers13> *wiggles fingers* uyou have , left my realm of understanding 08:58 that wasn't my question. 08:59 Lol Alex 08:59 I know. 08:59 Bill 08:59 I don't give two ducks. 08:59 :quack: 09:00 Rude! 09:00 Woops 09:00 Very rude! 09:00 :quack: :quack: 09:00 Anyway 09:00 @Kate:... 09:01 Stand ~ Rascal Flatts is Jon's song! 09:01 Is it good? 09:01 Yes! 09:02 <1DTwizzlers13> Climbing a mountaintop would take forever 09:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tneHF7M0TS8 09:02 Really?! 09:02 Stand :D 09:02 Click da link 09:02 I have 09:03 Blasted sound out of my iPad 09:03 But I turned it down 09:03 And I like it 09:03 Lol 09:04 Cause when push comes to shove.... 09:04 U taste what it made of... 09:05 To the new age 09:06 Welcome to the new age, to the new age 09:06 I can't think of many songs 09:06 Lol 09:07 <1DTwizzlers13> I thinknof a lot of songs 09:07 <1DTwizzlers13> most of them are love songs :P 09:08 Lol 09:08 Cool 09:08 <1DTwizzlers13> im a helpless romantic, what can I say? 09:08 Lol 09:08 I know that well.. >:P 09:08 <1DTwizzlers13> Yep :P 09:08 Is that why you said I'm better alone yesterday? 09:08 It would be awful if someone liked this person and never told them! ;( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gnVkYjEbe8M 09:09 Lol Alex 09:09 <1DTwizzlers13> I AM better alone, keeps me from hurting, Mark 09:09 <1DTwizzlers13> the whole point of being ALONE 09:09 Alex is only 13. She has years! :) 09:09 Why not be with someone who doesn't hurt 09:09 Oh 09:09 <1DTwizzlers13> I am 13 :P 09:09 Didn't know that 09:09 Lol 09:10 <1DTwizzlers13> but I like beinf alonee anyways 09:10 Oh 09:10 Why? 09:10 <1DTwizzlers13> Look at my Zodiac sign, I DONT LUKE GETTING OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE 09:10 <1DTwizzlers13> Like^ 09:10 Why do u think I'm not going out with anyone Alex? I get too emotionally involved :P 09:10 Brb 09:11 With what? 09:11 <1DTwizzlers13> I just don like grtting hurt 09:11 I'm used to pain 09:11 lol 09:11 ^ per Bill >:p 09:11 Imma brb 09:11 <1DTwizzlers13> Emotions are outside of my comfort sone 09:11 Zone* 09:21 What's up? 09:21 <1DTwizzlers13> i lostthe game :( 09:21 <1DTwizzlers13> Darn 09:22 Hi 09:22 Hi bot -_- 09:23 Bye 09:23 Alright, Bill, that's enough. 09:23 Disrespect my Bot one more time, I dare ya. 09:23 :) 09:23 Or me, either one. 09:24 <1DTwizzlers13> Wow 09:24 <1DTwizzlers13> Defensive much, Jon? 09:26 Yup. 09:26 It's in the chat rules 09:27 Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat Rules|Do not respect the bot or operator, that's in here. :| 09:27 ugh 09:27 Back! 09:27 Monster Hunter Fanon: Chat Rules 09:27 Respect the Chat Bot and its operator(s). They're there for you to use as a resource, and it's a lot of work to make it, so show appreciation. 09:28 I am not reading that with this headache 09:28 <1DTwizzlers13> Okay, I see 09:28 <1DTwizzlers13> Wb Mate 09:28 I soo appreciate Bot *bows dramatically* 09:28 <1DTwizzlers13> i was playing Scramble with my mom 09:28 <1DTwizzlers13> kate 09:29 <1DTwizzlers13> :p 09:29 Lol I was washing dishes 09:29 >:| 09:29 Must you be sarcastic? 09:29 What? I appreciate the Bot! 09:29 *Turns volume down* I love the song but jeez 09:29 Better. :P 09:29 <1DTwizzlers13> Sarcasm... :D 09:29 What song?! 09:30 XD Alex 09:30 <1DTwizzlers13> *whispers* that was also sarcasm 09:30 No, I'm mean, what song? 09:31 <1DTwizzlers13> You mean what song! I know :D , 09:32 What song was Jon talking about? 09:32 <1DTwizzlers13> Idk 09:32 Hm... 09:33 <1DTwizzlers13> One zepic Knight is fun 09:33 <1DTwizzlers13> Epic^ 09:33 <1DTwizzlers13> The voicr is hilarious 09:34 It is :D 09:35 <1DTwizzlers13> the thin clotheslined me!!! 09:35 <1DTwizzlers13> Uncool! 09:36 What? 09:37 <1DTwizzlers13> The gargoyal thing clotheslined my dude 09:37 <1DTwizzlers13> then I got smushed by a gatw 09:37 <1DTwizzlers13> Gate 09:37 Bye Pesky 09:37 Lol 09:38 <1DTwizzlers13> I need a sword 09:39 <1DTwizzlers13> The narrator dude is the actual guy? Jeez... he sounds stupid 09:41 XD 09:42 'Oh nevermind.' 09:42 <1DTwizzlers13> :P 09:42 <1DTwizzlers13> 'Hope this doesnt end up on Twitter' 09:42 <1DTwizzlers13> :D 09:44 <1DTwizzlers13> 'Open sesame *door opens* cant believe that actually worked' 09:44 XD 09:45 Alex.. answer your PMs... 09:45 <1DTwizzlers13> 'Oh so we're leaving now?' Jeez, some is as sarcastic as I am 09:45 <1DTwizzlers13> Kk 09:46 <1DTwizzlers13> :D 09:49 Alex, hug me plz 09:49 <1DTwizzlers13> Uh okay *huggy* :D whats wrong? 09:49 Brb 09:49 Just sad 09:50 <1DTwizzlers13> why? 09:50 <1DTwizzlers13> ugh... dont leave 09:52 Back! 09:52 Im sick and tired :/ 09:54 ohai 09:55 <1DTwizzlers13> Yeah, I know 09:55 Yo 09:55 <1DTwizzlers13> You need to go take a nap then Kate 09:55 <1DTwizzlers13> Or sleep 09:55 <1DTwizzlers13> or rest or whateve 09:55 hi 09:55 Yo demo ^^ 09:56 <1DTwizzlers13> Hi, Setheo 10:09 hi 10:11 <1DTwizzlers13> Pesky! 10:11 <1DTwizzlers13> yo yo yo 10:12 Yo pesky 10:12 <1DTwizzlers13> La 10:22 I do not take naps at age 15.... 10:22 Okay, I do :P 10:23 <1DTwizzlers13> Uh-huh 10:23 <1DTwizzlers13> I know you do 10:23 <1DTwizzlers13> How do I know? Because I know you :P 10:23 :D 2012 12 28